Some Romantic Conversation
by Alice Shade
Summary: This is a result or utter boredom and consuming all range of drinks in the apartament. Read at your own risk...


All original characters belong to Disney. No profit was made. Thay are used by me for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Some romantic conversation...  
  
Chip tentatively knocked on the door, which led to Gadget's workshop. He had a lot on his mind lately, and he came prepared. Alas, it was causing him some troubles in process of knocking. But, as it was for a good cause, he didn't minded. Another knock, muffled - "Coming!", and a second later, door swung open. Gadget looked on Chip with a measure of curiosity. Flowers were dead giveaway of his intentions, as closest holiday was fourth July. Chip forced his mouth to utter - "Hi!" Unable to say anything coherent, he just thrust flowers in Gadget's face. She took them and tentatively sniffed them. Violets smelled nice, and went good with her coveralls either. She sniffed them once again, and said - "Golly, that's really nice of you, but... Well, what for?" Chip steeled himself, and croaked - "Gadget, I would like to ask you out for a dinner today." To his surprise, she laughed. No, not giggled, laughed - this quiet amused laugh.  
"What are you shaking for, Chip?" - she asked. He immediately streightened up, like he swallowed a poker. Now she giggled. "Relax, Chip. But you did asked me out before. Why flowers galore right now?" - she asked. Chip swallowed. "If you don't mind, I'll tell you after dinner." - he managed to say. Gadget frowned. "I think I know, what you're going to say. And no, Chip, I won't be your girlfriend." - she said seriously.  
Chip blinked, and leaned on the wall. That wasn't what he expected to hear. "But why?" - he mumbled. Gadget shook her head - "I have several reasons, a-chally." Chip squeezed his eyes shut, and asked - "You don't love me?" He heard her reply like through the wall of cotton - "That's a complicated question, Chip. I might explain it to you, if you want to hear, but we'll better step in my workshop. I think you don't want to be overheard, of course, since we're only ones in HQ, it's pretty much more for sence of security then something else, but we can sit down there, and I might be able to do something, not requesting much attention in the time, but of course, if it makes you uncomfortable, I would just wait till we talk, and then..." She stopped abruptly, and said, dividing her speech in small sentences - "We better go to workshop. So nobody would overheard us. And so we could sit down." Chip walked after her, not really caring much about what was he doing right now. "She loves me not, loves me not!" - he kept repeating to himself.  
Gadget closed the door, and stepped to the table, where something half-assembled layed. It looked like a wig for porcupine, made of steel wire. Chip fell on stool. Gadget, while attaching something to her invention, began speaking. "Chip... What exactly do you want to hear from me?" - she said without turning to him. Chip forced his jaw to move. "I... I... I love... I..." - he couldnt say it. Gadget signed, and said - "You probabily want me to say that I love you too, and would like to spend at least a considerable amount of time being with you. Right?" Chip gurgled something akin to yes. Gadget signed. "I'm sorry, Chip. You're a great guy, but I doubt it will work." - she said, driving a screw in her invention. Chip gurgled again, this time something like - "Why?".;  
Gadget put screwdriver down, and turned to Chip - "Chip, I think you'll be stifling me. Apart from a fact, that my inventing is crucial to me, and I need a lot of my own time to do it, I like freedom in my relationships." Chip motioned no, as she mentioned inventions, and stared wide-eyed, as she mentioned relationships. "What? How?" - he burbled. Gadget signed. "Chip, let me ask you a question. Suppose I agreed to be your girlfriend, and then you saw me with some other guy. What would've you done?" Chip clearly wasn't going to answer that. Gadget continued - "You'll get jealous, and do something stupid. And I'm not saying this just in theory. I am engaged currently in several relationships." Chip's eyes bulged out. "Who?" - he squeaked. "Oh, some of our common friends." - Gadget replied with a warm smile. Chip didn't liked it one bit. She was smiling about them. Chip squeaked again - "Tell me... Who? I... Want to... Know." He expected several names, and racked his brain for more viable candidates. Much to his chagrin, he remembered at least a dosen hunky and cool guys. Just then Gadget shrugged and asked - "Boys first, or girls first?" Chip toppled from the chair, and stared dumbly on Gadget, unable to process what she said. "Ggg... Gi... Girls?" - he uttered. Gadget cocked her eaybrow, then said - "Chip? What's wrong?" Chip couldn't speak. Instead he made some kind of movement with his paw. Gadget, with her mind-bashingly high IQ, understood. "Chip, I'm bisexual." - he said matter-of-factly, - "I like both girls and boys."  
Chip leaned on the stool we was previously sitting upon, for some support. His mind was slowly processing this new information. Within a few minutes, he reassembled his thoughts enough to say - "Girls first." He wanted to get over most shocking news as fast as possible. "Well... I'll say Foxglove and Tammy, right now. Not that I haven't dated other girls, but those two I meet quite often." - she explained. "Now guys." - managed Chip. "Well, I was dating Sparky, but recently, it sort of diminished, as he got promotion and moved on the other side of town. We still see each other at weekends, through. And, of course, there's always Dale." - Gadget said, like it was most obvious thing in the world. "Bbbut... Foxglove and Dale are seeing each other!?" - said Chip, eyes bulging. "Uh-huh. And they both are seeing me. As french would say, we "menage un trois"." - Gadget replied.  
Chip breathed hard and fast. And he thought Gadget had no interest in dating... Damn it... Double damn it... Triple damn it! Chip was about to delve in double-digit numbers of damns, when a crazy, but daring thought blasted through his brain. But he had to be careful.  
"Uh, Gadget... Just who in this house you don't date?" - he asked somewhat flatly. "Right now, or generally?" - she asked. "Generally." - said Chip, pulling himself back on stool. "Zipper, and you, I would say." - Gadget replied. "Huh? You dated Monty?" - asked Chip. "Well, that was that Zanzibar incident he says about sometimes. Dad found out that I was dating him, and quarreled with him." - Gadget sayed, somewhat irritably. "Oh..." - was all Chip could manage. "Well, I prefer to be friends with him, right now, because he's monogamous, and as far as I know is seeing someone already." - Gadget added, - "We have too much difference in years anyway. He could as well be my dad, with his age."  
Chip nodded, as his plan took form. "Gadget, I... Well... I understand that you don't want to date me exclusively, but maybe you can fit me around those other relationships?" - he said in as calm tome as he could manage. "Hmidunno, Chip. I suppose I could, but I'm not sure you won't mind others." - he pencively mused. "Why woudln't I?" - he asked levelly. "Well, Chip... YOu always seemed to give out those vibes... No offence, but you are trying to act like a victorian age gentleman. It's nice, but I... Well, I'm not a victorian girl." - she answered. Chip crossed his fingers behind his back, and said - "Well... I just... You see, I always thought girls like that. So I put on an act. Really, I don't mind you dating others."  
Gadget blinked, and said - "Hmm? You too?" Chip didn't understood, what was that about, but nodded. Gadget signed - "I wish we could be accepted for what we are." Chip again didn't understood, but nodded. Gadget smiled - "It's nice to hear youre not a prune, through." She drove one more bolt in her contraption, and said - "Give me a second to finish this, and we can go to whatever you planned... But I sure hope it's for fun and not something out of a romance book."  
Chip mentally made a series of notes - "1. Ask Dale about, persuade him everything's OK.  
2. Ask Tammy about, be careful.  
3. Ask Foxglove.  
4. Dig up all information on pimping, polygamy and being a jigolo.  
5. Evaluate the possibility of having several girlfriends."  
That done, he signed inwardly, and thought - "This goes against every moral I have... But I think Gadget's worth that. Now, I'll have to be extra careful. Maybe, with time, I'll be able to get Gadget all to myself. Right now, it's good I can share her, even." Just then his eyes gone wide - "STOP! Bisexual! Either I'm missing something, either she means she's... She's..." Chip slapped his paw across his face. "Ok, come on, Chip! Maybe we can meet Dale and Foxglove and double-date with them." - said Gadget. "Oh my lord, what I had gotten myself into?" - thought Chip desperately. 


End file.
